opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
More Evidence of the Leftist-Islamist Convergence
by TQCincinnatus A lot has been said recently about the Leftist-Islamist convergence. You know what I'm talking about. It's that peculiar phenomenon whereby the political ideology that likes to tell us how they are the guardians of women's liberties, human rights and freedom of speech has a more-than-platonic relationship with that religious ideology that beats women who laugh in public, saws the heads off of hostages with semi-sharp steak knives, and which would do a *whole* lot more than complain about their kids being assigned Heather Has Two Mommies for a book report. It seems that people who hate America, freedom, democracy, and all that other good stuff are developing a sixth sense in locating and connecting with each other - sort of a geopolitical gaydar that works outside of San Francisco. This convergence is apparent in a number of ways, but one which is especially disturbing is the penchant that both of these groups seem to have for violence against dissenters. When it comes to Islam, the violence inherent in the system is pretty obvious. After all, 1400 years of playing "whack the infidel" and beheading those who stray from the party line tends to get the point across. Which is why you don't see many folks in the Muslim world openly questioning the Qur'an, or much of anything else, for that matter. Those few brave souls who do generally pay for it. Just ask the Egyptian blogger who was just imprisoned for four years for "insulting Islam and President Hosni Mubarak". Or how about the ethnic Chinese Malaysian man who wants to renounce Islam and convert to Buddhism - a move that could land him in prison. And these guys are the *lucky* ones. And for all the whining that goes on in certain circles in the West, at least you have to admit that Bushitler doesn't throw people in jail for insulting him. But here's where the Hammer-and-Crescent convergence gets really dicey - the Lefties are prone to resorting to violence when questioned, too. It all seems to started back around the time of the 2004 election. One of the Left's more relatively tame pastimes was slashing the tires on vehicles rented by the Republican Party in Milwaukee. The perp here was one "Supreme Solar Allah" (talk about Red-Green convergence!), aka Sowande Ajumoke Omokunde, the then 25 year old son of a newly elected Democrat state congresswoman, along with a couple of other hoodlums who had connections to the Democrat party in Wisconsin. More disturbingly were a number of incidents during the campaign in which Democrats (the peace party, don't you know) used decidedly unpeaceful means to intimidate opponents and harass dissenters at political rallies and other venues. Despite the fact that violence and coercion failed to win the election for them, the Lefties were out in full force a year later - this time sending in union thugs to push a woman around and tear up her campaign signs. The trend continues. The most recent case, and perhaps the most serious to date, involves a Bush Derangement Syndrome suffering left-winger stalking and physical assaulting a Republican student at the University of Mary Washington because that student supports the war in Iraq. The assailant, Andrew Stone, apparently got his jollies in times past by threatening (over the internet, of course) to kill active-duty Marines if they voted for Bush and voicing his approval of Iran's genocidal plans against Israel. He apparently also had a grand old time starting newsgroups entitled "Republicans are Cowards". On this last count, he may be right, since back in my day, me and my roommates wouldn't have asked the guy to leave. We'd have tied him to a bed and given him such a massive "soap-in-a-sock" pink-belly that he'd *never* forget it. Of course, the 1990s were a barbarous era, and we've progressed beyond that. At least most of us have. But folks, as the proverbial saying states, "birds of a feather flock together". If you stump for barbarians, you'll *be* a barbarian before long. This definitely seems to be a trend with this Progressive-Regressive alliance we see popping up all around the world. It's not surprising, actually. The radical Left and the radical Islamists suffer from a serious clinical case of paranoia-induced psychosis. They've both told themselves for so long that the evil Neo-Con forces of evil are out to get them that they've largely come to believe their own propaganda. The Islamists think the Neo-Cons are trying to wipe them out with poisonous vaccines, while the lefties think the Neo-Cons are going to send them all to Gitmo once Bush finishes abolishing the Constitution. Same derangement, different day. Either way, it doesn't bode well for the peace and safety of those who dissent from the Red-Green party line, and it's time to start giving consideration to the notion that, instead of watching and profiling your rank-and-file Muslims or little old ladies from Cleveland, perhaps we should be keeping an eye on the "progressives" among us. You know that new neighbour who just moved in across the street? The one with the "Your silence will not protect you" bumper sticker on his beat-up 1983 Volvo? That might not be just a quaintly passé expression of Bush-paranoia. It might just be a warning that, if headed, could save your life! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Tqcincinnatus Category: February 23, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.